


Men of Secrets

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 谎话连篇者最后的一句真话，奴颜婢膝者最后挺直了腰杆，缄口自保者突然仗义执言，曾遭理想背叛的人最后选择为理想而死。





	1. The key

-The Key-

Doe百无聊赖地翻着金融报表，然后偷偷从笔记本电脑上抬头看了看，他的上司已经走了，于是他放心地点开了一个最小化的窗口，幸亏开着在线下载YouTube视频的网站，才不会错过《不，大臣》。他这么想着，手上端了一杯茶，开始了下午垃圾时间的摸鱼。

《不，大臣》是脱欧公投以来最受欢迎的Youtube政治吐槽滑稽剧频道，是两个编剧实践达达主义和赛博朋克的尝试作品，演员、导演、摄影都是拉来的素人或者用爱发电的爱好者，至于服化道，因为是现代政治，也就省了下来，靠演员自带服装。每一集都是即演即播，随时根据网络评论调整。

当然由于没经验，也有演员演着演着跟着评论笑场或者现场怼评论的失控时候，不过里面的内容几乎无所不包，即使按传统戏剧来说，这也是十成十的佳作。千万粉丝的Twitter影评博主连着用了好几条推特推荐，尤其点名表扬了Georgia，大臣妻子的扮演者，说她上一集温言劝慰醉酒大臣放弃追查武器下落，尤其那一句“不，大臣”的表演让人觉得“身临其境”、“代入感很强”、“就像是肺腑之言”。

这一集开头两个编剧一直道歉由于经费不够所以他们这一集是在精神病院拍的。当然，不用他们说，走廊里到处叫喊着的精神病人们就足以证明这一点。Doe跟其他观众一样，他觉得这集水平明显下降了，根本不是经费的问题，纯粹是剧本太烂。

突然，背景音里精神病人们大叫的“杀人啦！”“杀人啦！”吸引了所有人的注意，就连导演编剧演员们也难以抵挡看热闹的诱惑，跟着人流挤到了一间病房前，镜头粗鲁无礼地拍到了那个可怜的老头。他只穿着一件病号服，能看出来原本挺拔的身躯此刻佝偻成一团，Doe看着镜头定格在他枯瘦的，握紧的拳头上，突然觉得心里发闷。

“这位老人家是谁呢？”不知道是谁问了一句，被清清楚楚地收录了进来。

对啊，是谁呢？他思忖道。

这时候前排两个人聊天的嗡嗡声又一次停了下来，Doe意识到上司可能又出来了，连忙把页面又切回了金融报表。不过这次是年轻漂亮的秘书通知大家开会，因为二级市场出现了一些诡异的振荡。知道今天又要晚下班被堵进伦敦的晚高峰里了，他无声地抱怨了一句，进会议室去听老男人的废话。

《不，大臣》只能回家看了。出来时Doe这么想着，把移动硬盘拿出来插在了电脑上——公司电脑原本有防止个人复制文件的防火墙，不过他的好哥们教给他绕过它的手段了——把视频存好，Doe删了本地文件，然后开始关闭自己上班摸鱼的罪证——原网页。

奇怪的是，短短一个小时，网页界面显示“视频已丢失”。Doe皱起了眉，庆幸自己早早下载了这一集。虽然质量不佳，不过对于他这种求完整的强迫症来说，有和没有是完全不同的。

在观看有版权，禁止下载的视频时打开录屏软件是违法行为，不过这种事情从来是法不责众，更何况她录的东西多了，从来也没被抓。所以Sue的内心没有任何不安。她把两个孩子赶去玩具屋让他们自己去搭积木，然后自己打开了电脑。

客厅里她的丈夫正在收看午间新闻，现在是大选期间，不过他其实也不怎么感兴趣政治，只是阿斯顿浪子的球赛尚未开始，他得找个东西消磨时间。Sue喊了一声让他把声音调小点儿，隔着门都能听见了。也许他嘀咕了一句什么，不过Sue懒得管他，只要不影响录音就行。

她轻车熟路地打开爬虫软件，然后开始下载那些热门或冷门的剧目。每个月给Youtube交的会员费，可以通过在BBS等私密论坛里卖资源弥补回来，这些买家分布世界各地。而且为了避免直接卖全集带来的法律风险，她只下载电视剧的一个或者几个片段。

买家一如既往地准时付钱，然后问了一句：“你有《不，大臣》的资源吗？我看到全网下架了。”

“海盗湾总有吧？你可以去那里找找。”她回复道，这个买家的话撩拨起了她的好奇心：究竟什么样的剧集会全网下架呢？有时间她也去找一找。而且之前也有人提过这部剧，看起来它似乎能火一把，早点儿拿到资源就能卖更多的钱。

俄罗斯有些黑客是有全网爬虫的，而且各大视频网站还对这些爬虫毫无办法，这点上比海盗湾要好多了。不过她是不会把杀手锏传授给别人的，这个资源网站是她偶然间发现的，摸索出那些俄语的意思可不容易。

“Sue！能给我倒一杯马提尼吗？”客厅里丈夫喊了一声，她挂好下载链接，浅笑吟吟地端过去早在冰箱里准备好的酒，老夫老妻，他的习惯她都了解。

“亲爱的，你怎么看起来脸色不太好？”她给丈夫端过马提尼时，温柔地问了一句。

“刚刚的新闻，有个前官员死在精神病院里了。”男人皱皱眉，灌下去一杯酒：“部门叫什么行政部，十几年前就被废除了，按理说跟我们没啥关系。但我看他手里像攥了把钥匙，总觉得很奇怪，像有什么暗喻一样。”

“能有什么，即使是一个大宝藏的钥匙，也轮不着我们拿啊。”她笑了起来，“别瞎想啦，你看你最喜欢的足球队登场，好好享受这个不好吗？”

John敲完最后一行代码，将任务保存上传，打开门头沟的页面看看自己的币目前情况如何，又登录匿名论坛，看看新兴起的，据说以更安全的方式加密的门罗币，确保每笔交易都是不可追踪的。

投资价值不如比特币，他想。继续买入了一笔比特币。

突然，论坛上一段信息引起了他的注意：保存这段视频者将会获得0.512个比特币的奖励；如果能够解出视频中的隐藏信息，则会获得价值1024个比特币的大奖。

一般人也许只把这条信息当成垃圾广告一笑了之，不过John觉得可以试试，他自己就是程序员，并不担心告知对方自己的钱包密码后会导致被盗，而且反正他刚卖出了所有比特币，对面的黑客——如果有的话——也是盗无可盗。

下载了视频，果然比特币到账。白赚了二百多美元，John有点儿好奇了：这段视频到底说了什么呢？

他打开视频，摇晃的镜头，嘈杂的英语，然后拍到一个老人的尸体，镜头聚焦到他的手，有个人说“这个老头是谁呢”，他握紧的拳头被掰开，里面是一把生锈的钥匙。

这个暗喻很明显了，他把视频逆编码，上传到自己的GitHub账户里，然后图像搜索那把生锈的钥匙，结果一无所获，类似的钥匙太多了，而Google显然没有优化识图的那个人工智障。

1024个比特币可不是小数目。John的斗志燃起来了。他决定找出这里的隐藏信息。

Rose是BBC的实习小编导，今天跟拍一档访谈节目，负责一个机位的拍摄。她紧张得要命，生怕搞出什么破坏，让自己被开除。

尊敬的Woolley议员是保守党目前的元老级人物，他原先从事政府工作，之后以丰富的经验参与竞选，并一举拿下工党选区。在新工党时期担任影子内阁农业大臣，而保守党组阁时，他因年事已高，婉拒了时任首相入阁的邀请。

今天他们要采访他关于脱欧公投的看法，这位议员一贯不主张直接脱欧，但他也绝非亲欧派，如果要问他的意见，那么他的经典名言是：“Yes and no”，谁也琢磨不透他的态度。

这还是他第一次愿意接受长时间的访问，当然BBC拿出了认真的态度。这也是为什么Rose紧张不已的原因。

Woolley议员虽然头发全白，但仍旧红光满面，精神矍铄。访谈一直在一种友好的氛围中进行着，主持人抛出的问题被他接住，略带一点攻击性，这算是很好的节目效果了。

“您能不能聊聊我们跟欧洲的贸易活动？”漂亮的女主持问道，艳丽的红唇开开合合。

“可以啊，我们就聊聊大头吧，正好跟最近发生的一件事有关系。”老人和善地笑笑：“比如曾经意大利的恐怖分子，就可以买到英国出产的武器。而行政部常务次官Humphrey Appleby，就是因为这件事而被刺杀的。”


	2. -The Lunatic-

伦敦甚少有这样的晴天，尤其是冬季。阳光刺眼，寒风刺骨，高级的毛呢大衣对于低气温没什么防御作用，几个黑衣服的老年男人在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，但他们就是不肯进屋去暖和一下，真像是一群精神病人。

面前的建筑物上挂着硕大的金字招牌，“圣迪姆那老年精神错乱病院”，反射的阳光几乎让人睁不开眼睛。这座钢筋水泥的建筑静悄悄的，几乎听不到里面的人声。

一个体重明显超标，头顶寸草不生的男人开口了：“我们到底要不要进去看看他？”

“Jumbo，你是内阁秘书兼文官长，当然听你的。”另一个白发梳得油光发亮的男人回答。他笑一笑，眼睛眯起来像只老狐狸：“YP。”

“就不该让你来，Frank，看你幸灾乐祸的嘴脸。”内阁秘书嫌恶地瞪了他一眼，他胖得要命，但眼睛还是格外的大，这眼睛在他的脸上显得极为不协调。

被叫做Frank的男人耸耸肩：“别光说我，我来这儿那叫尊重我的对手，是兔死狐悲，物伤其类。而且你敢进去吗？Ian敢进去吗？你们带头，我就进去。”

“我不敢进去。”叫Ian的高个子男人叹了口气：“不然我们等Sir Arnold出来再详细讨论吧。”

“也只能这样了。”内阁秘书叹气，几个人继续在门口站着，谁也不敢先迈进去第一步。

“你们处理的很好。”Arnold推了推那副黑框眼镜，脸上依旧是似笑非笑的表情。他对那对年轻夫妇温和地说道：“我是Humphrey曾经的同事，也算是他的指导者。看到他晚年如此凄凉，心里不忍。你们不用管他了，以后这边有我就行。”

那个青年男人还想说句什么，但被他的妻子拉住了，两个人表示了感谢，Arnold又笑着问那男人：“你父亲的私人文件都按照我说的处理了吗？”

“处理了，家里的东西都在带着孩子野餐烧烤时用来引火，烧掉了。老爷子死活要带到这里来的那本日记，我们也托付工作人员处理了，亲眼看见它进了碎纸机。”女人马上回答：“您尽管放心，这些都处理的干干净净，我们不会让Humphrey给您添麻烦的。”

Arnold表示他们会得到应有的报酬，这对男女立刻飞也似的匆匆离开。前内阁秘书不可察觉地叹了口气，让工作人员把外面等候的一干事务官叫进来：“现在Sir Humphrey的精神状态还算稳定，让他跟他的朋友们说说话，对他很有好处。”

Humphrey Appleby坐在病房里，依旧如同当年一样西装革履，风度翩翩，在他的同事中也毫不突兀。他举手投足间还是带着三分傲慢的彬彬有礼，仿佛在行政部办公室——他的主场——招待这些客人一样。

“啊，见到你们可真开心。”Humphrey笑着给他们倒茶：“大英文明基石如此坚固，实乃我等此生幸事。”

深红色的茶汤在洁白的杯子中旋转成涡流。不知道是不是由于茶叶质量不佳，泡出来的成品显得十分浑浊而黏稠，根本没有高级茶叶的透亮感。其他三个人都没有喝，Humphrey也没有，只是坐在那里挑起一边的粗眉毛微笑。

“我马上也要退休了，Humpy，你有什么想做的事情赶紧趁这几天告诉我。新圈定的继承人什么都不知道，等他正式接过手之后，恐怕各方面都很困难。”最后还是Jumbo打破了僵局，他先开了口，等着Humphrey的回答。

Humphrey突然笑起来：“我是一个谦卑的容器，用来盛放大臣深思熟虑的果实。我有什么可信的？如果我相信过去的那些所有政策，我会强烈反对加入共同市场，又强烈同意加入共同市场。我会坚信钢铁应该国营，然后私营，然后收归国营。死刑呢？我会热烈支持保留，又强烈要求废止。我会要求保留并取消文法学校，狂热于国有化，醉心于私有化。不过总之，我会语无伦次，并且精神分裂。”

“看来Humpy的情况很差，他的精神太不稳定了。”Jumbo摇摇头：“等卸任后我会常来看你的，Humpy。”他安慰着Humphrey，对其他人说：“我们回去吧，别在这儿干扰Humpy的治疗了。”

“回去了回去了，”Frank不耐烦地起身，“财政部的工作可是重要得多，连文件都保存得更好。当时说行政部什么文件都要经手，我看不然，什么能绕得过钱。”油头粉面的老男人翻了个白眼，谁都没理，自己先走了。

“Humphrey。”

“Arnold。”

Arnold坐在阳光照不到的一侧，彼时夕阳西下，他凝视着自己的得意门生——他曾经经常这样同Humphrey谈话，从在贝利学院劝说那个年轻的优等生来到自己的门下，到苏格兰时迷茫无助的小公务员问他前路如何，然后是回到白厅后对这个High-flier指点一番，独立建部时对他加以鼓励，再到他当上常任秘书后越来越多的谈心，尤其是在Frederick去了欧共体后——他确实希望过Humphrey能够承担重任。

但今天和曾经任何一次都不一样：Humphrey不够聪明也没直面过太多的斗争，他一直都知道；Humphrey的各种小过失大纰漏，他也习以为常。Arnold对自己说，他只是不习惯曾经的门生有了足以与他匹敌的能力。

他差点忘记，他们明争暗斗了将近十年，Humphrey早就不是那个躲在他的羽翼之下的，第一次走进白厅时怯生生的小男孩了。

“你们部门那个男孩来这里打听你的近况了。”Arnold说道，“他最近好像选上了议员，是保守党的。”

“Bernard么，我不见他。”Humphrey笑了笑。

“你要是见了他，说不定他还真有可能把我弄下台。”Arnold也笑了，镜片上的反光遮挡了他的眼神：“手上比Hacker还要干净，但比你道德真空得多，即使我对政治一无所知，也知道他是个很有天赋的政坛野兽，说不定会成为首相。”

Humphrey默然无语。

Arnold看着Humphrey摇了摇头：“你像Hacker一样愚蠢又固执，他的理想主义害了你，也害了整个行政部。Bernard很聪明，我希望你会有一天回心转意见见他。”Arnold平静地说：“你太看重感情了，这就是为什么你不能容忍他的背叛，辞职，从政。可是一个利己主义者总是会背叛的，他毕竟上剑桥时都是硕士了。别这样，你的子女靠不住的，Bernard反而能更好照顾你的晚年。我总是会死在你前面，到时候你怎么办呢？”

Humphrey依旧不说话，不过Arnold知道他不会被说服的。他再一次叹息，准备起身离开时，Humphrey突然开口：“Sir Arnold——您现在应该是Lord Robinson了吧，嘉德勋章？”

“是的。”Arnold重新坐好，看着他。

“我就这么输了，对吗？”Humphrey抓紧了衣服，手背上有青筋爆出来。“Sir Arnold，您从来，有没有相信过什么呢？”

“我相信秩序，并且守卫它。”Arnold回答：“你和Hacker只不过是两粒石子，想要对抗一个巨人，这可能吗？越早抽身，你的痛苦就越小。我也只能帮到你这里了。”

一个看起来三十左右的女护工进来了，Arnold看了她一眼，觉得有点儿眼熟，于是叮嘱她：“Sir Humphrey的病情很容易复发，他不能看报纸，电视也只能看录像带，我相信你已经知道了。”

“是的，Lord Robinson，院长跟我们这些专职照顾他的提过了，我们都是很专业的人，请您放心。”她低下头，乖顺地应道。

Humphrey一直盯着她的胸牌，直到Arnold走出去关上了门，才轻声开口：“Georgia，你害怕老鼠吗？”

而对方答非所问：“Sir Humphrey，今天是Jim Hacker的葬礼，只有他的遗孀在场。”


	3. -The Whiskey-

“Bernard，你说Humphrey相信什么？”

Jim百无聊赖地叠着纸飞机，Bernard托着下巴趴在桌子上看他叠。初秋时节总是那么美好，树叶还没开始变黄，仍旧青翠欲滴地挂在行政部大臣办公室窗外的树上。阳光透过它，再随着风一起落在Jim的手指上，变成一个圆圆的光斑。

“大臣，也许Sir Humphrey相信他应该把您的政策执行得十分圆满。”Bernard歪着头回答，偷偷地打了一个呵欠。

Jim看着这个犯困的年轻人笑了，他一笑就会露出那颗小虎牙。他温和地出声责备年轻人，语调中有几分嗔怪：“Bernard，Humphrey怎么可能执行我的政策。”

“您可不应该这么说。”Bernard憋着笑，他的表情像极了发现Humphrey三十年前捅的篓子时的坏笑，狡黠又可爱。头上仿佛有两只尖尖的小耳朵，在空气中小小地摇晃着。

Jim笑出了声，他好看的蓝眼睛弯成了月牙的形状：“是呀，毕竟我要是把他逼急了他还是会执行一部分的嘛，只可惜是选择性执行。”然后他的眼珠转了转，有点儿像淘气的小孩子：“我说，关于军火的事情，我有一个绝妙的点子。”

“Sir Humphrey可听不得这话，大臣。”Bernard笑了起来，笑容里带着一点点无奈和宠溺：“真的，您在这里呆了三年了。想想看，神的行踪很难以捉摸。”

结果这只使得Jim诞生了第二个奇思妙想：“啊哈！我似乎有点儿明白了，Old Humpy的信仰估计是Sir Arnold。”圆圆的阳光终于落进了他的眼睛里，他眨了眨，又伸手挡了一下。

Bernard仿佛完全不懂：“Sir Humphrey确实对Sir Arnold非常尊重，他从入行时就是Sir Arnold的直接下属了，比我跟Sir Humphrey的关系还要亲近一些。”

“不是这样，你记得Sir Arnold是GCMG吗？你还给我解释过呢。”Jim说，于是Bernard又一脸恍然大悟的表情。这时候他们谈话的主角推门进来，正赶上他们两人挤眉弄眼，满脸笑意。

时间倒回到头一天晚上。

与党鞭Vic的见面“不是那么顺利”，Jim沮丧地窝在沙发里，像一只被雨淋湿的大狗狗，而Annie微笑着一边给他揉额头，一边端给他一杯掺了水的威士忌——喝一杯纯的威士忌也许对Jim的睡眠更有帮助，但他醒来一定会头疼的。

“捅马蜂窝什么好处都没有。”Jim嘟嘟囔囔地说。

Annie不赞同地摇了摇头：“可他们是恐怖分子呀，而且你还是管理武器出口的大臣。你总不希望咱们去罗马度假结果被你没有查到的英国炸弹袭击吧？想想金伯利那次——而且Lucy很喜欢南欧风情，希腊罗马什么的。”

“天啊，她是不是Humphrey的亲戚。”Jim吐槽自己的女儿也毫不留情：“我还以为她想要去基布兹呆着，结果是去接受拉丁语的熏陶嘛。”

Annie摇了摇头，“所以你就放任大不列颠有某人把炸弹交给恐怖分子？”

“这才不是给呢！”Jim气鼓鼓地反驳道，“这是正当的军火贸易！文件齐备的！”

“这有什么不同吗？”Annie问他。

Jim努力以水门事件为例说明调查是怎么揭露出各种各样见不得人的事的。但Annie显然不为所动：“如果你只抓到一个人，行；如果你抓到一大批人，尤其是抓到你的内阁同僚，不行。”

“Annie，我在做正确的事，”Jim不开心，“而且我尽力而为了。”

“你可以以辞职相威胁。”

“那首相就开心死了。”Jim说：“听着，Annie，现在的问题是我没有任何证据，我这些全是怀疑和听说来的，他们完全可以矢口否认。”他难过地叹了一口气，“你看就是这种两难处境。”

Annie把Sanders上校的挂号信交给了他，让他明白自己有多两难。Jim看完，唉声叹气了半天，突然冒出了一个点子：“对了，我可以以我个人的好奇去看看文件嘛，Sanders也是这么说的。”

“尽力而为？”Annie问他，带着温柔的微笑。

“啊，Humphrey，你来的正是时候。”当行政部常务次官进门的时候，Jim正双手撑在桌上，笑吟吟地打量着他。“给首相的便签起草好了吗？”

“好了，大臣。”Humphrey眉毛扬起来，他很满意被驯化的大臣，结果Jim的一句话又让他惊得跳起来：“既然这件事在程序上完成了，那么我还想看看相关文件，总没问题吧？”

“大臣！”Humphrey拍案而起：“您从哪里来的这样危险的想法！”然后他又转过头去怒斥无辜的私人秘书：“Bernard！你怎么可以让大臣有如此危险的想法！”

“这不关Bernard的事啦，是我好奇。”Jim说：“以个人身份，或者说前报社主编Jim，不是行政部大臣，尊敬的Hacker议员阁下。”他睁大了眼睛，一脸央求的表情，眼巴巴看着Humphrey，但还不忘了炫耀自己的头衔。

“不行，大臣。”Humphrey冷酷拒绝，完全无视Jim的表情。

“那个，我想大臣的意思，或许是等时机成熟，在不妨碍系统运行的情况下，满足一个个人的情感需求。”Bernard出来打圆场，他嘻嘻笑着解释了一句。

“真的啦，你该不会觉得我拿自己的政治生命开玩笑吧，Humpy？”Jim眨了眨眼睛。“我就看看而已，毕竟答应了那个上校，总是要意思意思，尽力而为嘛。”

Humphrey犹豫了一会儿，Jim又恳求他：“真的，Humphrey，我只是不想良心不安而已，不然睡不着的。”他嘿嘿笑着：“我知道，你才不会下地狱，下了也是站在我的肩膀上，好不好？”

“那我也只好尽力而为了啊，”Humphrey突然也笑了起来，两根手指俏皮地摆了个童子军军礼：“是，大臣。”


	4. -The Injector-

Cassie刚给一个病人打完针，回到护士站休息时努力关掉弹出来的“新闻”弹窗。不过这条还是有点儿意思的：大家一起解密“钥匙疑案”，成功了每个人都有钱好拿，只要有有效发言就算参与。

她倒不是感兴趣赚一杯咖啡钱，而是她一直就喜欢侦探小说，所以她当仁不让地点开了这个页面。已经有不少人开始就钥匙的文学含义，钥匙的颜色，钥匙的锯齿数量，钥匙的年代开始分析了。虽然说一句话和一篇长篇大论在分钱时没什么差别，但长篇大论能获得更多人的点赞和留言，当然也有更多的粉丝数，所以也有不少洋洋洒洒写了一千来字分析的专家。

Cassie先是看了看排在前面的分析。有个考古专业的网友通过锈迹分析确定了这把钥匙不会晚于上世纪九十年代，因为上面的锈迹是典型的通过与空气中的氧气和水接触，自然氧化形成的，没有酸碱腐蚀等的痕迹。另一个网友侃侃而谈，他认为这是这个老人的某种信号，意思是自己的死是揭开某些黑幕的关键。而且他还指出来，他听家里人说过，住得起圣迪姆纳的人都非富即贵，从他们网站上对外公布的每个病人的护工数量和视频里老人的病房装潢上也能看出来此言非虚。

目前这个分析排名第一，虽然说实在的，它很有阴谋论的味道，但比起四平八稳的分析，阴谋论总是更有市场。所以这层楼一出现就带偏了讨论的节奏，有人说他想起来新闻里好像说这个老人是官员，另一个人补充说是行政部，第三个人插嘴说维基显示行政部在八十年代被撤销，这时还有一个号称自己是白厅人士的人表示她认识这个钥匙，这是给大臣们呈递文件的“红盒子”专用的钥匙。

这下子一石激起千层浪，网友们你一言我一语，拼凑出了一个高级官员在部门撤销时带走了保存着黑暗秘密的文件箱钥匙，只要拿到这个钥匙，再拿到那个红盒子打开，就能看到大英秘密进行人体试验的邪恶资料。这些人说得神乎其神，Cassie也开始半信半疑地看起来视频。

“等等？”她停了一下，又把视频倒回去了一点。

所有人都在关注这个老人手里的钥匙，而她则不然。作为一个护士，她很难不在第一时间注意到一个人手腕上的静脉。另外，她刚刚才完成一次静脉注射，所以对老人手腕上的针眼十分敏感。

她飞快地打下一行字。

“我认为他不是正常死亡的，在他的左手手腕静脉上有一处针眼。”

Helen拿到了血检报告，各项微量元素指标正常，未检测出异常物质。尸检也显示器官正常，心血状态正常，无小气泡、血性泡沫，说明不是注入空气栓塞导致的急性缺氧。这个年纪的老人有脑血栓是很正常的事，更不必提这是精神病院，每年精神病院里都有表现出痴呆症状的老人死于脑血栓。

但她觉得不对，那个手腕上的针孔感觉很新，不太像是之前如果有注射史留下的痕迹。Helen感觉没有头绪，她偷偷用手机拍了几张尸体的照片，然后附带报告一起传到了一个中国社交软件上的法医群里——中国的法医经验更加丰富，他们什么都见过，而且虽然她不懂中文，但这里很多人看英语根本不费力。

现在是晚上九点，中国时间的中午。她干过几次“场外求助”，已经有了丰富的经验。这会儿大部分中国人都会午休，有的就会顺手给她解释一下。

果然，不到十分钟，第一个回复就来了：“氯化钾中毒，很明显。”

“可是血检报告显示钾离子含量是正常的。”她打了一行字回复。

“一部分人注射氯化钾死亡后检验血液中钾离子浓度并不会很高，因为高钾血症准确来说跟钾离子的终浓度没关系，而是跟钾离子的瞬时浓度有关系，换句话说就是如果他注射很快，那么少量钾离子也可以导致高钾血症并死亡。”

“那我该怎么办呢？”

“赶快提取针孔部位皮肤，化验其中的钾离子浓度，并与身体其他部位皮肤钾离子浓度做对比。”大洋彼岸的网友给她建议：“有消息了别忘了跟我们说一声啊。”

这会儿检验员下班了，Helen不得不去亲自做化验。当她终于忙完了，回到停尸间时，却正好碰上死者的亲属——一对中老年夫妻，正吵吵嚷嚷地要求把自己的父亲收殓安葬，而且根据他的遗嘱，火化后葬入大海，以免他不能及时升入天堂。

他们的急切跟他们看起来受到的教育以及衣着显示出的阶层不太相符。Helen虽然是法医，但这并不代表她对活人的事一无所知。Helen察觉到有些不对，她暗暗留了个心眼，开始说了几句官腔。

没想到这对夫妇拿出来了上级文件催促她赶紧签字同意他们带走遗体。根据程序，确实他们也超时了，如果拒绝让家属带走可能会面临被起诉的风险。

Helen突然想起了一件事：这具尸体送来似乎就已经很晚了，给她留下的检验时间根本不够。但她没说什么，只是不露声色地签了字，等这些人走了，再在昏暗的冷光灯下，把新的检验报告先上传到论坛，再传进苏格兰场的系统。

然后她把样品封存进冰箱，在瓶底做了个特殊的标记。

“Silly boy。”体重超标的前内阁秘书坐在轮椅上，虽然他的姿势别扭的像是深深陷进去：“你怎么能在脱欧的关键时期，说出那样的话。”他挥了挥手，Bernard安静地坐在那一边看着他的动作，恍惚间想起来Jim刚到行政部没多久时候，Humphrey和Jumbo坐在一起议论着他们的主公，这位外交部的常任秘书嫌弃他傻里傻气，而Humphrey微笑着看他给自己讲文官小技巧。

“它到底也没有被播出，不是吗？那只是个录播节目而已。”Bernard平静地说：“MI5做事很漂亮，我也只是随口一说而已。”

“这件事跟MI5无关，我们也在尽力追查凶手，我向你保证。”Jumbo抽了一口雪茄，长长地出了一口气，吐出一个疲惫而轻松的烟圈：“我会敦促所有人追查到真凶，给你一个交代的。”

“恐怕不只是给我。”Bernard转了转手上的尾戒：“也不仅仅是Sir Humphrey一个人的死。”

“是你策划的网络行动。”Jumbo得到了答案，网络上愈演愈烈的阴谋论已经无法凭借着国安委员会压下来了，而Bernard Woolley，无论在哪边都是佼佼者的男孩，曾经也是Arnold相中的继承人一员，毫无疑问能够布置出这完美的一局。

Bernard摇了摇头：“不是我，是Sir Humphrey自己。Relata refero，这是我能为他们做的一切了。”

“是他么，那他这些年一定活得很辛苦。”前内阁秘书终于挣扎着坐了起来，他怀念而抱歉地笑了笑：“我是他最好的朋友，竟然也没能送他最后一程——不知道他有没有怨恨过我们这些同事。”

“我想是没有的，他已经连我都不怨恨了。”Bernard说得有些冷硬：“我去了他的葬礼，带走了一些他的骨灰。”

“Bernard，”Jumbo弹了弹手上的烟灰，：“当初没有跟他们一起坚持追查下去而是早早退出，现在你是庆幸还是追悔更多？”

Bernard转移了话题，这是他的拿手好戏：“我听Sir Humphrey讲过您年轻时的故事，您也曾经英勇而热血。为什么在发现军火交易黑幕时候，您却劝说外交大臣和您一起去欧洲了？”

“人都是会变的，而且有些事情也是命中注定。”雪茄抽完了，不甘心地最后亮了亮，那一点红光被抖落，终于熄灭了。“Humpy和Jim如果泉下有知，知道他们有你这样的接班人，恐怕也没有遗憾了。”

Jumbo摆出了送客的态度，Bernard立刻识相地告辞了。等他走后，Jumbo拨通了电话，一五一十地向Arnold汇报了一切。

Arnold冷笑了一声：“当然不可能是Humpy，他再厉害，也已经有二十年与世隔绝了；Bernard那小子可能性也不大，我们都不太熟悉互联网，他估计也差不多。最大的可能，是他们有个团伙一起通力合作。”

“嗯。”Jumbo答道。

“对了，把文件的原件都送到我这里吧。”Arnold突然说：“你已经退休有一段时日了，确实没有必要继续管理这些事。现在这些，明显属于信息自由运动的范畴。”

“是的。”Jumbo的回答依旧很恭敬。

然后他听到了Arnold的叹息：“其实我并不想走到这一步——我从没想过，居然会走到今天这一步。”


End file.
